


A Kink in the Armor

by KinkStone



Series: Pharahardt [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: Fareeha and Reinhardt smut. This is where I post my non-storyline smut





	1. Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the mornign

Fareeha had had sex in many awkward places and positions. This had to be her favorite. Face pressed against the wall, only a few pieces of her armor removed(black body suit easily torn when it was found to be in the way)

  
"Reinhardt, p.. please!" She tried saying softly as he slid the head of his fat cock against her, hands keeping her firmly in place. He had been teasing her for farm too long, taller and stronger even when she was in her raptora suit. She wanted to look behind her and give him the pleading eyes she knew he couldn't resist, but the armor blocked it.

  
"Ah, Mein Engel, you arent bored are you? Ready for it to all end?" He pressed the head just barely inside her, chuckling as she whined when he pulled away, "I suppose I shouldn't have interrupted your training. If you want, I can go and leave you to..."

  
"Dont you dare!" Fareeha hissed, managing just barely to press her hips back. Reinhardt chuckled again, this time much lower. He would give his little dove what she wanted, just not yet.

  
His hands guided her thighs to close and he held them tight, pressing his cock between them and groaning, "Do you want me to fuck you Fareeha?"  
She mewled and clawed at the wall as he fucked himself between her legs, the sensation not nearly enough for her to get off. Her thoughts were a mess, heart pounding. He asked again but she couldn't answer.

  
Reinhardt growled, his thrusts becoming harder, hands moving to her hips. He muttered a good girl when she kept her thighs closed tight. She wanted to beg and beg, but her tongue couldn't form the words. With each thrust, his hips pressed her harder against the wall with a muffled slap.

  
"Tell me Fareeha, Tell me how much you want me to fuck you." His voice was shaking ever so slightly and she knew he was close. It had been so long since they had a private moment, missions keeping them so busy. It seemed even Reinhardt's legendary stamina was weak from the wait.  
As she struggled to form the words, more ahhs, and oh gods than "Please fuck me Reinhardt", his grip became bruising, pace erratic and hard. She managed to get out a little please but it was too late. With a final thrust, Reinhardt moaned her name, leaning against the cool armor. She could see his seed splashed against the wall, and it made her shiver with want.

  
Reinhardt pulled away after catching his breath, rubbing softly where he had been grabbing her. There would be bruises later he would kiss an apologize for. Fareeha wanted so badly to turn around and jump him, chasing after her own release, but a familiar touch and snap made her freeze.

  
Reinhardt had placed her cod piece back on as if he didn't have something to finish. She turned, red faced and angry only to find him smiling down at her knowingly. She fumbled for words yet again, silence by his thumb tilting her chin up to meet his kiss.

  
"I'll see you later mein Engel," He kissed her again, this one lingering before pulling away and walking out of the room, "When I can take my time with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How rude reinhardt


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3AM so... yea

Reinhardt entered the room to find Fareeha on the couch, sitting up expectantly. Neither of them had to say a thing, his large steps taking him quickly to the couch ss she rose to meet him in a tight loving embrace. The day had been long and stressful for the both of them, between meetings and training and new recruits showing up more and more as support for Overwatch grew. They had needed this moment. Thought about it all day until they were able to meet in their room and strip each other of their clothes and their worries. Fareeha wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss.

He pulled away only to press kisses against the palm of her hand she had rested against his cheek and whisper her name in need. She purred his in response, tugging at his cloths and silently begging with her eyes to keep waiting no longer.

Reinhardt insisted on being the one to service her first. Large hand pushing her to lay back among the pillows of the bed and relax as his beard and lips tickled her thighs and tummy. She looked so beautiful from this angle. Her lower lip caught between her teeth, hands fisting into the sheets from anticipation. Oh what he would give to have this be the last thing he ever saw. The way she whined and groaned when he decided to trail kisses over her stomach and chest, nipping softly at her neck before coming back to her thighs. The kisses there slow and languid. He only Grunted when he begged him to quit teasing. Fareeha had enough waiting and pressed his face where she truly needed attention. The low chuckle from Reinhardt making her shiver.

This is truly where Reinhardt loved to be.

On his knees, face buried between his lovers thighs as she gently tugged on his hair with each gentle lap of his tongue, and suckle against her clit. The sounds she made a symphony, even if it was muffled when her legs closed tight against him, hips bucking as he drew out her first orgasm as long as he could. Fareeha's face was flushed, embarrassed with how quick that had been. Reinhardt leaned up, tugging her close to kiss deeply, letting her taste what he would call sweeter than honey and more precious that gold. (When ever he referred to it as such, her blush would always grow deeper, making him laugh)

Fareeha moved to her knees and pulled him from the ground and onto the too small for both of them bed. They wished they could find better accommodations but withe the influx of recruits they made do with what they could. Fareeha straddled Reinhardt, her hands finding is cock and beginning to tease the already needy man. He loved how it looked in her hands, too large for just one, but just enough for her. Fingertips over the tip had him breathing deep, trying to control himself. He knew what she wanted to hear, but where was the fun in just giving in? Fareeha would have to work if she wanted to hear this man beg.

It was all pleasure to her though. Watching him twitch if she leaned down to kiss the head, tongue flickering just a moment before sitting up again and continuing her strokes. When he was ready, she moved closer with his help, hands splayed out on his chest, starring into his eyes. This is where he would beg. As she slid herself against him, hot and just as needy, her words would test him. Asking how much he wanted her, how much did he need her?

His words would always fall broken and shaky, hands gripping her hips tight trying to press her down harder. He would beg and beg until she was satisfied and guided him to enter her. Their bodies moving slow, simply enjoying each others warmth and the sound of hearts beating together. Fareeha slowly riding him until, was like watching a goddess dance in his eyes. Reinhardt's hands caressing every part of her he could reach, moving hair from her eyes and pulling her down to kiss when he could no longer stand to be parted. When her legs grew tired, he would usher her to lay against his chest, arms wrapped around his neck. Sweet words of praise never ending as he guided her onto his cock. Slow and sweet, their pace never changing. Even when Reinhardt was close, he never faltered or became unsteady, only holding her tighter as he came.

There was only a moments pause as he pulled out of her and turned both of them to their sides on the cramped bed, his hand finding its place between her legs. Fareeha buried her face in his neck as his fingers slid easily into her, thumb tracing small gentle circles around her clit. His name, a pray on her tongue repeatedly. Reinhardt would not rest until she had her release, hips riding his hand as she gasped and shuddered.

Reinhardt groped around for the blanket, covering both of them for the night. Clean up could wait, as much as they would regret it when they woke. He placed a kiss on Fareeha's forehead, chuckling to himself as he noticed she was already sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two. So freaking much.


	3. The blanket of revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha likes to tease

Reinhardt was sitting on the couch, watching some late night flick with the rest of the crew scattered on the floor or other chairs. Fareeha lay agianst his side, eyes glued to the screen as her hand cups and slides against the front of his pants. 

What had gotten into her? Fareeha was not one for such public acts. 

The material was far to thick to give him any real pleasure, but he can still feel it. Reinhardt shifts and grunts, trying to get her to stop. There is only so much a blanket can hide from the others in the room. Fareeha knows she's going slowly enough that no one will notice. He won't be able to dissuade her.  
She grins to herself when she feels his arm nudge against her. She retaliates by squeezing just so. The hitch in his breath was subtle but followed by a soft huff. Neither of them know whats going on in the movie, but everyone else is entranced. Barely paying the two any attention. Fareeha lays her head against his chest, curling tighter into his side. She was enjoying this.

He wants to rut into her hand, try and get a bit more than barely there friction. He also wants her to stop and leave an old man in peace. He had to admit it was rather exciting to think of how easily they could get caught. Dva and Lucio on the ground in front might turn and catch the barely there movement under the thin blanket. The old soldier hiding in the back corner, might move closer and realize what exactly was going on. Reinhardt shivered as the thrill ran through him.  
The movie transitioned into a sex scene. Reinhardt felt his face turn red and bit his cheek. Fareeha pressed harder, grinding her palm, rgiving him that much desired sensation. He had to bit his tongue to keep from moaning.

If they left now, everyone would know what they were up to and tease him the next morning. But if he stayed, he risked Fareeha giving them away. Glancing down, he saw brown eyes looking up. She smiled, something sinister and sweet before sliding the zipper down. He almost chocked and reached to stop her, body flinching in an attempt to still himself.

Oh she was evil. She was no angel, but a imp hellbent on making him weak. Hissing her name, barely loud enough for her to hear only encouraged her on; hand slipping inside and against his underwear. Sucking in a breath, Reinhardt stared harder at the screen. Maybe he could distract himself, keep it... oh.  
Fareeha was cupping his balls, kneading gently and slowly. Cheating! That was cheating, going for a man's weakness like that! He should never have told her about it. But gods was she good at this. Past lovers always too rough, or much too gentle. She knew when to give him a little squeeze and when to let up. It was her go to when wanting to arouse him ever since he told her how much he liked it. 

It gave her just the reaction she was looking for. His cock stiffening and straining against the cotton material. Her fingertips running up and down before giving him a proper stroke though the underwear.  
Reinhardt had to bring up his fist to bite, or else the noises would be impossible to silence. He should be stopping this, putting an end to it. But he was so weak to her. IF only he could tease her in return, but the position she sat in made it far too awkward.

If he thought trying to hide his noises and arousal were hard, hiding the sounds of indignation as she zipped up the front of her pants was nearly impossible. It was almost insulting how she rest her hand on his thigh so close to his most pressing need. He was uncomfortably rubbing against the front of his pants, trapped under the blanket, unable to easily leave and take care of himself. He gave Fareeha a pleading look, only to have her return a sly one. Reinhardt leaned down to meet her, eyes going wide in shock as she whispered 

"I'll see you later mein Engel," Her voice was playful yet spiteful, the German "When I can take my time with you."

This was her revenge. He sat back with a sigh, resigned to his punishment. But did she have to trace her nails over his thigh like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats what you get for leaving your girl unattended like that

**Author's Note:**

> How rude Reinhardt


End file.
